Violet Valentines Day
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: Eventhough Amy is almost out of his life, Sonic wouldn't let go of his sweet rose without setting his thoughts straight. Sonamy.


SONAMY

Amy Rose waited patiently at the Hobble Cafe. She had a date in Saint Valentines. She couldn't even believe it! After all the things she went through, like impressing Sonic and its following hurtful words, she was sur that this was the night. The night in which her date and her would spend a little time, just for each other.

The wind blowed softly, moving her hair gently. _Ah. _After all, she only wanted her date's arms to wrap around her, and tell her that the cold night would dissapear eventually. She remembered that her date was 20 minutes late. She was patient, though. That was the only thing that she learnt after all those years waiting Sonic, eventhough it wasn't a date.

30 minutes late. Amy waited quietly, under the glares that some people gave her. She knew that being alone in Saint Valentines was pathetic when it was a date what we were talking about. She got up from the bench she was sitting on and, slowly, started the leave. She could have left if a hand wasn't stopping her.

"Amy, hey, were are you going?" said a soft voice. Amy turned and met her date.

"Hey! I thought you were going to dump me. I am used to it, so I thought-" her date interrumped her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry! I know you were used to it, but I was busy getting you something" he took out a bunch of red roses, and some violet ones.

"Aaaaw, thank you so much" Amy stopped for a moment, and smiled then at the hedgehog she had in front of her "Eithan"

Let's press the time button here, okay? Yeah, Amy Rose is not in a date with Sonic The Hedgehog.

Why? Well, the situation is not easy to explain. Amy has always been a sweet girl, but Sonic wasn't that kind of hedgehog. Amy was a true believer in true love, but Sonic wasn't. Our pink hedgehog has always been a chance chaser, but Sonic always run from the chase. They were too different.

And well, the opposite personality love theory didn't work this time. Let's say that Amy realized that differences are not compatible forever, and some people can get tired of them. Amy was one of those persons. She moved on from Sonic, not too long ago. Amy went out more, and her friends found Amy happier than before.

But if Amy gained happiness, Sonic lost it.

Sonic always thought that Amy was a crazy fangirl chaser, friend sometimes and a good fighter. He didn't think she was in love with him, so he dumped her on dates. He also got tired of her, and yelled at her sometimes. Realizing his mistake, he would apologize, but not to make her feel good. He did it for popularity reasons. He always kept himself as cool as a freezer. That was what he thought all of this years since he met Amy Rose.

He slapped himself, and if he could, he would slap his younger self too.

He still remembered the day she told him. She didn't chase him in the whole day. He thought that she was still mad because he dumped her the other day. He got tired of apologizing to her. But deep inside, he knew that something was amiss. He felt empty without those hugs of hers, and her giggle... Oh. It was his weak spot. He then heard something. A cute giggle that was unmistakable.

_"Ames! Hey, listen-" Amy turned her sight and looked at her back. This startled Sonic._

_"Sonic, I am sorry. I can't keep doing this" Amy still had the same expression: deception._

_"W-What are you talking about?" he was stuttering. His cool self was melting._

_"I am not mad at you for dumping me. In fact, I am not mad... Or in love with you anymore" Sonic's world faded away, and his heart froze. He never thought this moment would happen, not ever "Sometimes, when something becomes an habbit, it loses meaning along the way, and this is not an exception. I need to say, that falling in love with you wasn't the best option. I have lots of oportunities to take, and right now... I couldn't be your toy forever Sonic" Amy sighed "I guess that I don't have anything else to say, and it seems like you don't either. Bye bye, Sonic"_

Sonic cried even more at the memory. He didn't even dare to talk to her since that day. He felt ashamed of himself. He made so much mistakes, so much things that made him lost the only girl who cared deeply about them. Not his fame, just himself. But he was blind to see that a rose without thorns was on his life. A rose that he loved, deeply inside.

And it seems like the tears he shed made his feelings go to his surface, just like an air bubble.

'I need to tell her before it is too late, even if it already is. I can't keep hurting her' Sonic dashed out from the roof he was sleeping on before and left to the Hobble Cafe.

'Tails said that she had a date here with a nice guy' He arrived to the cafeteria seconds later. He looked through the big cristal and eavesdropped.

_'So, you really think i made a good choice?' _said Amy.

_'Ames, you are not worth a stupid guy' _said Eithan. Sonic growled. Anyone calls his sweet rose Ames. It was his nickname for her. He didn't even mind about being called stupid.

_'Uh, Ames, do you know that guy crushed in the cristal? _

_'What the...' _Amy stood up from her chair and went outside, where Sonic was still eavesdropping.

"Ahem, may I know why are you here?"asked an irritated Amy.

"Hey there Ames. Listen, you gotta know something" Sonic pleaded.

"Alright... But be quick, my boyfriend is waiting" said Amy. Sonic looked behind her shoulder.

"Ah, someone is waiting with him, huuh?" Amy looked behind her and saw Eithan making out with a female fox.

"Let's talk to another part"

"Aren't you going to get mad at him?" Sonic looked amazed.

"The bill he will have to pay for the dinner is a hard punishment" Amy walked to a small garden and went to a tree, and leant on it. Sonic did the same.

"Ames... I am sorry. I have been a bad friend to you. I have realized that I care for you more than I mainly thought. I feel ashamed, and your words made it clear to me-"

"Sonic" Amy interrumpted "I feel ashamed for being a pink skulled hedgie that tried to have an impossible romance with a busy hero" she sighed "You have incredible girls to be with. I think, that as you said, I might be a fan girl, not else. I am sorry for putting you through so much trouble, but I truly thought we were meant to be. It seems like destiny doesn't want us to be, huh?'' Amy smiled to the sky filled of stars.

''Ames, you know, destiny isn't something too easy to talk about. Heck, even I find it hard to explain'' they both laughed ''but you have seen how Valentines Day turned out. You got even cheated. But meanwhile you were dating that faker-''

''Why do you call him faker? Shadow wasn't there, you know''

''I mean, he called you Ames, and that is MY nickname for you'' they both laughed.

''Sonic... I am sorry for everything, for distubing your adventures with my silly attacks of jealousy, for putting you in any kind of danger... for everything in general. I won't let you waste more time. I'm leaving'' Amy tried to get up, but an arm around her shoulders stopped her.

''Sonic, this might sound unusual, but can you let me go?'' Sonic chuckled.

''No way. I am the stalker now'' Sonic laughed, expecting his female companion to do it too. He stopped laughing and looked at his female companion. She didn't look pleased, not at all.

''Who did you call stalker?!'' She said. Then, Amy started tickling Sonic.

''NO! THE STOMACH NO! THAT'S MY HAHAHAHAHA WEAK SPOT! AHAHAHAH! NO! HAHAH!'' Sonic started to cry of laughter. She tickled him for five minutes.

''Well, I think I have tickled you enough for today'' Amy stopped tickling him, and sat back at her spot. Sonic looked at her, deep in thought.

Amy has changed, for good, in a small amount of time. He smiled at her. She turned her head to him, to found him dangerously near to her. _To her face_, concrete.

''H-Hey, you alright?'' before she could say anything at him, his lips found a way to find hers, with his hands cupping her peachy cheeks.

Amy blushed like mad. Eventhough, she wanted to move on, she felt incredible in this spot. She closed her eyes slowly, chuckling mentally when Sonic's hands relaxed on her cheeks. When she just started to kiss back, Sonic broke the kiss. He leant his forehead on hers and smirked.

''Hey, didn't you say that you had moved on?'' Sonic chuckled.

''Shut up and kiss me'' Sonic did it without thinking it twice before. When the making out session stopped, he got up.

'Hey, what's wrong?'' asked a confused Amy. He then dashed off to nowhere.

''I knew this was to good to last so long'' Amy shed a few tears and went back home.

Amy got to her bedroom and then wrapped a blanket around herself. When she was about to turn off the lights, she heard her doorbell sound. Amy got up and, irritated, opened the door to the un-welcomed visitor.

''Who are you and what do you-'' suddenly, Amy found lips upon hers. In a second, they were off.

''Why did you left? I went to a forest to get you some flowers!'' Sonic took out a huge bunch of violet roses, with a stupid grin in his face. Amy giggled.

''Heh, come on, get in'' Amy opened the door, but Sonic didn't get in.

''Ames?''

''Yes?''

''Happy Valentines Day, Ames'' Then, with a soft sound, Amy closed the door behind herself after letting Sonic get in.

**_Somewhere else, Eithan and Shadow._**

''Well buddy, it went even better than expeted!'' said Eithan to Shadow.

''It was time for Sonic to realize that Rose is more important than fame. But, hey, I didn't tell you, you did good, man. Amy sure fell for my plan'' Shadow chuckled. Eithan laughed softly.

''Yeah, I would say, it was a _Violet Valentine_'' Shadow chuckled and left Eithen by himself. Eventhough the plan worked, Eithan still didn't want to let go of the memory of his fake date. It was a date after all, and Eithan wished that it wasn't fake, just to spend more time with Amy.

* * *

**Well, another one that went better than expected! Happy Valentines Day! :D**

**~FreezeTheFuture.**


End file.
